(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever of an automotive vehicle, and in particular, to a shift lever position adjustment device of an automotive vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A shift lever assembly provides for operating a transmission of an automotive vehicle and includes a shift lever which extends upwardly into the driver's compartment. FIG. 5 shows a prior art shift lever assembly. As shown in FIG. 5, a shift lever assembly includes a shift lever case 4, a shift lever 2 connected at one end thereof to the case 4, and a bracket 6 interposed between the case 4 and the shift lever 2 so as to pivotally connect the shift lever 2 to the case 4 by means of a pin 12. At the other end of the shift lever, a knob is formed so as to be gripped by a driver.
In this prior art shift lever assembly, since the shift lever 2 is fixedly mounted thereon, it is impossible to adjust the shift lever to be at a proper position according to a driver's body type.